


Дом на краю

by LamiraMetius



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жилец нашел способ поговорить с Гостями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом на краю

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Ice-Pick Lodge

Слушай, слушай, что расскажу.

Тот, который живет в комнатах, — он начал играть. Представляешь, в «Дом на краю», — а это моя самая-пресамая любимая игра. Интереснее вообще ничего нет, я могу вообще всегда смотреть, как он ходит, как рисует на белых листах свои круги. Ждать. Понимаешь, всё дело в том, чтобы ждать.

Мы не очень любим ему показываться. Когда те, которые живут, на нас смотрят, это всегда неуютно. А этот нас еще и не знает толком, — как посмотрит, так сердце в пятки и уходит. У него, — мне-то что, я что, живчиков не видел?

Так вот. Подобрался я поближе и сел смотреть. А он идет, рисует, всё бормочет себе под нос: «Круглое, круглое...» А я круглое страсть как не люблю. Я люблю, чтобы, как моя коробочка, квадратное, твердое, не пустое. И вот идет живчик мой, а меня-то распирает ему сказать, мол, ну не круглое же! Но держусь. Потому как если это сделать, он по правилам уйти должен и тогда игра закончится. Ух, как я это не люблю! Глупые живчики, почему нельзя сразу же еще раз играть?

Ну, я, конечно, не сдержался. Вот знаю раз за разом, что нельзя, а не могу — так и распирает. Говорю, мол, квадратное, не круглое! А он как застыл, как остолбенел, как будто никогда раньше не играли. Думал я, всё. Доигрались, сейчас этот, как прошлый, сначала покраснеет, потом упадет, а потом станет холодный и мягкий, а потом белый. А он — нет, стоял, молодцом.

И говорит:

— А почему?

Я аж сел.

— Потому что красиво, — говорю. — Красиво, когда квадратное.

Он так покивал — ну я же вижу, что ничего не понял — но дураком же себя не выставлять.

— А ты что пришел? — спрашивает.

— Сам же играть стал. — Я тут уж обижаться начал. — Или ты не меня ждал, а Кляксу? У нас больше никто «Дом» не любит.

И он на меня смотрит, а у самого глаза чуть на лоб не лезут.

— Странно ты говоришь, — говорит. — Глухо. Ты этот ящик снять с головы не можешь?

Ну, я тут смеяться начал. Живчики — они такие странные, такие одинаковые. Представляешь, с головы! Ну откуда у меня голова, скажи на милость.

А сам задумался. А ведь правда. Откуда у меня голова? И ящик — откуда?

— Не могу, — говорю. А объяснять не стал, потому как не знал, он толковый или всё-таки так себе.

Он от смеха моего побледнел чуток. Так я думаю: если от любой радости стены дрожат — может, их надо из чего другого делать?

— А если бы я не играл, ты бы не пришел? — спрашивает. Представляешь, какой странный? Одно слово — живчик. Я ему и объяснил, что откуда же я знаю, пришел бы или не пришел, если бы он не играл, когда он играл. Живчики вообще ужасно любят это «если бы». Ты не поняла случайно, а что это такое?

Я тоже нет.

И ты себе представляешь, он меня спрашивает, мол, а почему это я вообще прихожу?

Он — меня. Я от возмущения чуть его не поглотил, чтобы и праха не осталось, но вовремя одумался. Говорю:

— Что ж мне не приходить, когда я тут всегда есть.

— А всегда — это когда? — спрашивает. Я тут просто растерялся.

— Ты других видел? — он настаивает. — Таких, как я? Раньше?

Живчики, да.

В общем, я ему объяснил. Что сначала было горячо, потом была вода, потом земля трещала и ломалась, и уходила, и приходила, и сначала появились маленькие и чешуйчатые, а потом большие, а потом всё было холодно и снова жарко, и здесь были маленькие с цепкими лапками, и птицы, в которых превратились большие и чешуйчатые, и трава, в которую проросли умершие звери. Что приходили сюда до него такие, как он, — приходили в шкурах, приходили в железе, приходили в травах. Что были из них те, кто оставались, и те, кто уходили, а мы есть всегда. А потом я ему говорю, раз такое дело, давай еще играть.

И в угол спрятался.

Хоть на что-то живчики годятся: взял он все листы, чистой стороной перевернул — и пошел. Глаза закрыты, рука круги вычерчивает, а сам бормочет: «Круглое, круглое...» Я-то знаю, что не круглое, и так мне от этого хорошо! Сейчас как выскочу, как скажу!

Тут Клякса мимо шел. И такой: «Не круглое!» Уух, такую игру испортил! Жадина он. И главное, сказал — и, как всегда, в угол прятаться. Обыграл он меня, в общем.

А живчик мой поворачивается и спрашивает: это я, что ли? Глупый. Меня от Кляксы не отличает. И такой спрашивает, а почему я Кляксой называю Кляксу, когда мы были «до появления людей и их языков».

— Чтобы тебе понятно было, — говорю. — Тебе же нужны имена, чтобы понимать.

— Нужны. Но я ее всегда называл Плаксой.

Клякса, понятное дело, обиделся.

— А ты-то здесь зачем? — это уже я не утерпел. Интересно же, столько лет с живчиками не разговаривал. А этот еще смешной такой.

— Не знаю, — говорит. — Дед знал, отец знал, а я не знаю. Я каждый день пишу в книгу обо всем, что вижу. Фиксирую изменения.

— Это как? — говорю.

А он, представляешь, берет листок и начинает на нем рисовать. Круги и завитушки какие-то. Те, которые раньше жили в комнатах, тоже такое делали. И говорит, мол, я сейчас пишу про то, что тебя вижу, и про то, что ты мне говоришь. Теперь это будет записано.

Я не понял. А он дальше объясняет: что «записано» значит, что это будет так всегда, пока бумага не истлеет. Долго-долго.

Тут я как схватил этот лист, как в лампу его засунул, — сразу легче стало!

— Что ж ты творишь?! — говорю ему. — Сколько же вас тут было! Ты же меня записал, а я, значит, теперь такой буду? Какой тебе в голову пришло, кривой и перекошенный?

Позвал я Кляксу, Спицу, Кучу, — и пошли мы по комнатам, искать всё, что похоже было на его каракули. Ух, сколько там было всякой пакости, ты себе не представляешь. То есть мы им приют, мы их в свой дом пустили, а они про нас записывали. Кусочки от нас отрывали, цепями нас сковывали. Предыдущий до того дошел, что картинку начал делать. Спица, как увидел, долго хохотал, а потом спросил у живчика, мол, кто это такой несуразный. А живчик ему и отвечает, мол, так ты же это и есть.

Зря он так.

Мы его из дома вытолкали, а сами пошли плясать. Бушевали так, что стекла бились, в окна залетали ураганы, наводнением сорвало крышу. Всё до последнего листочка нашли — ну, думали, что нашли.

А он сидит сейчас на полянке. В книжицу свою вцепился, дрожит. Ночь скоро, замерзнет же, оголодает. Нам бы книжку у него забрать, а его — обогреть и накормить. Только мы, пока бушевали, его немножко того, ну, напугали.

Поможешь?

Ну Бука, ну пожалуйста, тебе что, жалко?

Мне уже самому интересно, есть у меня под коробкой голова или нет!


End file.
